pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
WALL•E Trivia
Cameos, in-jokes, re-used animation and other trivia from WALL•E. Cameos * The trash cubes that WALL•E makes are the same as the trash cubes seen in Monsters, Inc. * Toy versions of Rex, Mike and Lightning McQueen, Barbie's car, the snowglobe from Knick Knack, a Buzz Lightyear lunchbox, are found on Earth, a lot of them in the rotating shelves inside WALL•E's truck.[http://farm4.static.flickr.com/3200/3025441679_e3c047b819_o.jpg via http://pixarplanet.com/blog/walle-fun-facts-and-hidden-things] * There is a Dinoco lighter on one of WALL•E's shelves. * A Pizza Planet truck is scanned by EVE when she arrives on Earth. This is also the only time its engine is shown. * Some of the sea turtles from Finding Nemo appear during the credits. * When WALL•E builds a sculpture of EVE from trash, one of her arms is made from Luxo, Sr. from Luxo, Jr. * The paintbrush that is one of the EVE sculpture arms that WALL•E builds is the one of Guido's from the cleaning of Luigi's Tire Shop in Cars. * There is a hidden Mickey when WALL•E is playing with a paddle ball. * Carl Fredricksen's walking stick can be seen upside down (with the tennis balls attached to the feet) on two occasions. Firstly, when WALL•E is about to pull across the magnifying screen the walker is sitting behind the iPod. Secondly, when WALL•E falls down from the ceiling of his truck (after being knocked there by EVE), he collides with the walker. * Additionally, when WALL•E falls from the ceiling, the unicycle from Red's Dream is visible to his left. * The mechanical mice on the Axiom are classified REM-E, which is a reference to Remy, the main character in Ratatouille. * The scooter Skinner uses to pursue Remy in Ratatouille is seen in the garbage on Earth. * An item has a Leak Less logo on it. Leak Less is known to be the main sponsor of Claude Scruggs in Cars. Gallery Dinocolighter.jpg|Dinoco Lighter in Wall•E Eve-sculpture.jpg|Luxo lamp makes EVE's arm Leaklesslogo.jpg|Leak Less logo Wallepaddleball.jpg|Hidden Mickey on the top left corner. Wallescootercones.jpg|Skinner's scooter at the left of WALL•E. MikeWoodyBootWall•E.png|Toy version of Mike Wazowski In-Jokes *Auto's override directive is A113, a recurring code in Pixar films. Other trivia * Every time WALL-E recharges, the Macintosh boot-up sound is heard. * This is the first Pixar film to feature live-action recording, which is for the advertisement for the Axiom and the appearances by Shelby Forthright, CEO of Buy n Large. * In one of the scenes when EVE is shut down, WALL•E is seen playing the video game Pong on an Atari 2600. * Every day, WALL•E watches Hello, Dolly! on an iPod, then switches it to a TV, although it is unknown where power comes from since no humans are on Earth. * When leaving Earth on the probe ship, WALL•E crashes in Sputnik-1, the first Earth-orbiting artificial satellite. * On Earth, EVE scans a space capsule similar to the Command Module of the Apollo program spacecraft, with the difference that it has the BNL logo on it. * When Auto shocks WALL•E in order to take back the plant and GO-4 watches, this might be a spin on the near-final scene from Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi where Darth Sidious shocks Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader watches, but in this version, Vader (GO-4) doesn't save him. * The music that plays when the Captain finally gets up on his own two feet is the "Sunrise" fanfare from the start of Strauss' "Also sprach Zarathustra, Op. 30," which is commonly known as the theme to the film 2001: A Space Odyssey. * Approximately 125,000 storyboards were created for WALL•E. Most Pixar films have between 50,000 and 75,000 storyboards. The WALL•E story team usually consisted of 6 artists, growing to 10 during peak periods and down to only 3 near the end of production.The Storyboards of WALL•E * The teaser trailer for WALL•E contains music from the 1985 film "Brazil". The music was done by Michael Kamen, who was due to do the music for The Incredibles, but died before it was finished. * The Blue Danube can be heard when the Captain is checking if the settings of the Axiom is unchanged. * WAll-E ''is the first Pixar film to abandon the customized Walt Disney Pictures logo used since ''Toy Story in favor of the Disney logo (a realistic-looking Cinderella Castle from Walt Disney World in front of a night sky; originally it was a white stylized castle covered with thin blue horizontal stripes under a curved line in front of a blue background) typical of the more recent Disney films. * This film does not end with the lamp in the Pixar logo going out; there is a BnL logo along with a jingle immediately after that, hence concluding the movie. * This is Pixar's first love story. * This is the last non-sequel/prequel Pixar film to be rated G. * This film has a very unique DVD case: rather that have the case be made of plastic with paper cover art inside a soft plastic pouch that opens like a book and contained within a paperboard slipcover, WALL*E's DVD case is made entirely out of paperboard and has the DVD tray slide out of the case (a special hinge inside the case prevents it from falling out). * The word "wally" is slang for a foolish or naïve person. WALL-E is referred to as "Wally" throughout the script and in the directors' commentary. * Unlike most other Pixar films, ''WALL-E ''is not set in the present day, but rather in the future (29th century AD). At the other extreme, ''Brave ''is set in the medieval period (10th century AD). On the contrary, the two ''Incredibles ''films are set in 1962 (and the beginning of the first film is set in 1947). References Category:Trivia Trivia